Our Messages
by addtviictions
Summary: It's pretty amazing what a few typed out sentences can do to a relationship. How a simple form of communication can transform a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long week. A very very long week and I know I say that often. I say it… well I say it every week. But, its been one hell of a year, one hell of a life. I remember when I was younger I use to have energy to spare on a Friday night. I use to look forward to the weekends only because I could stay up as late as I could. Now, I just want to go home so I can kick up my feet and relax. It's not that I don't love my job, because i do, it's that it's just so tedious. It's my life. Which is okay since i don't have a personal life anyways. So, if i didn't have a job that ate all my spare time, what would i have? I would have an empty apartment staring back at me and a dog would be the only living being i would communicate with other then my family. So, for my job, i am thankful. I am thankful because it doesn't leave me with time to think about how truly non existent my personal life is. The only person i ever see outside of work (except drinks with the guys at the Robber) is Maura. Maura. I should see what she is doing. Maybe she'll come over for drinks. Someone here would be nice right now and if that someone is Maura, it would be really nice. I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly scroll to Maura's name.

_What are you doing? Please tell me you're free._

Getting up to open my next beer, i swing open the fridge to see that i'm out. Grunting, i walk back into my living room and fall onto the couch. I can go out, get dressed and get me some but that all takes energy that i feel like i just don't have. Leaning over to the coffee table to retrieve the remote, i feel my phone vibrate. I push my hand under my ass where my phone is still vibrating. Swiping to the right, i unlock it to see Maura has texted me back.

_Define free? I am relaxing, enjoying a documentary on Eastern Chinese medicine and sipping a delicious Merlot. What are you doing?_

Laughing at Maura's idea of relaxing, i start typing back. I am not going to even comment on your idea of relaxing. But, know that i am chuckling at the thought. _Well, i am out of beer and laying on the couch. Wanna come over? I don't know how i feel about documentaries but we can watch mindless television._

Unlocking my phone a few moments later to a yes, i get off the couch and head to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror and refusing to think about how tired and old i seem to be looking lately, i quickly shed my clothes and jump into the shower. 15 minutes later, my towel is wrapped around tightly around me and my teeth are brushed. Thinking i only have a few minutes until Maura is here, i flee the bathroom. I walk down the hallway to the living room to grab my phone to text Maura. Maybe she can bri…"Oh" i exclaim as i turn the corner to my living room. Sitting on my couch, wine in hand, sits Maura. As i realised my current state of undress, i try and cover my chest more than the skimpy towel provides. "I didn't realise you were here. I was just grabbing my phone to see if you could grab me some beer on the way over."

Locking eyes, Maura pauses on sip of her wine. Lowering her hand she says, "I am sorry. I thought since you weren't answering you must of been in the shower. I should've called first or waited outside i suppose…"

"No, Maura, it's fine. You're not waiting outside of my door. Ever. That's stupid. I don't mind, really, i just wish i would of known so i could of been...you know.. dressed. No biggie."

"Well, in that case, i actually did get you beer on the way over. It's in the never seem to have a fully prepared fridge. I bought you two different brands, both you prefer if i recall."

Turning around and heading towards my room, i throw a thank you over my shoulder, and escape into the darkness. 10 minutes later, i am fishing out a beer from my fridge. Quickly walking over to Maura, i again plop down and flip on the tv. I can feel the tenseness in the air. It's silly, really. Maura has seen thousands of naked bodies. Stark, fully naked, dead bodies. And even though I don't want to think about it, she has seen fully naked live bodies too. But, the fact is, she's never seen mine. And i wanted to keep it that way. I am full of bruises and scars. In my opinion, there isn't a feminine patch of skin on my body. While hers is nothing but. Shaking my head free of any inappropriate thoughts, I turn to Maura.

"I am sorry about my little freak out earlier. I just wasn't expecting you here. We don't have to sit here like you did something wrong cuz it's fine, really. What do you wanna watch?"

Not breaking the focus her eyes seem to have to anything in front of her that wasn't me, Maura says, "I've seen plenty of naked bodies in my day, Jane, and you had a towel wrapped around you. I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable with me seeing you in a state of undress but i assure you it's nothing to be embarrassed about. As for what to watch, a movie would be nice. Other than that, it is up to you."

Flicking the remote several channels higher, i settle on a mindless action movie that i know both of us have already seen. Leaning my head on the arm of the couch and curling my knees to my stomach, i look over at Maura again. "I wasn't uncomfortable, Maura. I just don't care for you seeing my body, is all. I'm sure you've seen you've seen all the parts before but that doesn't mean i wanted you to see mine. Mine are… i just… different. I've been through a lot physically and my body has the stories written all over it. And i don't like it."

Smiling with a sad smile, Maura puts her hand on my thigh and refuses to break eye contact with me. "Your extremely brave, Jane. Your body shows that. Please don't be too harsh on yourself. You're very beautiful, with or without your scars. I'm sure the people you've allowed to see you, all of you, would agree with me a hundred percent."

"Men usually don't care for scars all over your body. I would assume they would prefer more your body type than one of a grown up boy. It's… Never mind, Maura. We're getting off base. Let's just watch the movie."

As she turns her head back to the TV, i look down on the hand that hasn't left my thigh. She has beautiful hands. No scars. No cuts Nothing. Just beautiful well manicured hands. They even look delicate and soft. Side by side, our hands would look like different races, genders, and ages. Any man, hell any person, would be so lucky to have her hands in their own. Realising no one would think of my hands in such a way, i turn back to the TV, determined to stop being so weak. I chose this life. A life of dangerous situations, harmful criminals. I gave up my right to feel pity about things that were my choice. Two hours later, with a quick wave and smile, I am left alone in my apartment. Not fully aware of the late time until recently, i summon the energy to clean off the coffee table. Three beers for me and a wine glass for Maura. The only clue left behind that someone was here other than myself. Smiling, i turn the sink on and rinse out the glass. It was like 2 people lived here. It was like this was a shared home. Our home. Shaking my head of my silly thoughts, i flip off the light and head to bed. Right before I hit the hallway i hear my phone vibrate on the coffee table. Turning around, i see that someone has texted me. The light fills the room as i squint to see who it was from. Clicking Maura's thread I read…

_ Every body is beautiful, Jane. I know you must not find yourself attractive due to your scars, but i assure you that you're wrong. You expressed feeling like a grown up boy. I don't think your opinion of yourself is accurate at all. For instance, I know of no boy with beautiful thick hair like yours.I know of no boy whose legs look as good as yours in heels, not even my own or a body as perfectly sculpted as yours. Defined enough to be athletic but curvy enough to be sexy. You are a tough and brass Detective. But, you are also a very gorgeous and sexy woman. Don't forget that. I'll text you when i awake, maybe we could go to a movie tomorrow afternoon? Talk to you than, Jane._

And just like that, my heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. My hand is shaking holding the little electronic and i'm pretty sure my knees are wobbly. Mouth agape, i slowly head towards my bedroom. Pulling back the covers, i finally let my phone out of my hand. And as i recall the text again, thinking about the words Maura used to describe my body, a slow smile fills my face. Feeling like I couldn't possibly smile any bigger, I turn on my side and slip into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning came too early. Waking up around 9 and dragging myself to my kitchen to start coffee, phone in hand, I lean onto my counter. Dropping my head in my hands with a gruff, i realise Maura had said she would text me this morning to make movie plans. Maura usually wakes up hours before I do. She claims she's her best in the morning. Reminiscing on the night before, i realize how stupid I acted. Like Maura needs to hear sob stories about my body. I am a wonderful detective and I am hard as nails. That's the only attributes anyone needs to know about me. That's exactly how I come off to everyone and that's exactly how I want to come off. Being a woman in this field is difficult. I am always trying to prove myself better than my male peers. Well, any peers I suppose. I checked my insecurities and weaknesses at the door the moment I walked into the academy. But, I guess if there was one person I would love to see who I was before this job, It would be person who actually didn't mind browsing shops (within reason) and who had bright nails hidden under her sneakers. But, that person was no longer who I was. Running my hands through my hair, I pour myself a cup of joe and head to my room to get dressed. Forgetting my phone in the kitchen, i head back sans coffee to retrieve it. Shooting a quick text to Maura asking if we were still on for today, I get ready for the day ahead of me.

10 minutes later, dressed in jeans and a v neck, I check my phone for a reply. Seeing I had 2 missed messages, I huff and noticed the fact that maybe I should turn the notifications on a sound from now on._ I would love to still! I am sorry that I did not text you this morning, I thought perhaps you were not interested after the last text I sent you. When would you like to meet up?_ This message was followed by…_ I am sorry for my last message. I see know that maybe it was inappropriate and stepping on some boundaries.I just wish you would see yourself how your family, friends, and myself do. Beautiful. Womanly. Strong._

How do I tell her that her text didn't bother me at the least? That i grinned ear to ear from just the words sexy and beautiful being typed out by her? I don't want her to think she overstepped. Maura, to me, can't overstep. There is no boundary Maura can't step over or trample. I mean come one she's my best friend. My life long best friend. She's Maura. She's as close to me as anyone is ever going to get.

_Maura, seriously, stop apologizing for things that don't need it. You can say whatever is on your mind It's nice to hear you say nice things to me...about me ok? Of course i still want to see a movie with didn't make me uncomfortable, alright? It was uh.. really nice of you to say those things._

God, that was the most awfully worded text I think I have ever sent. It just screams "Hey! I am really bad at accepting compliments! And I don't know how to communicate my feelings!" Typing a separate_ What time do you wanna meet up?_ text, I take a seat on my couch and flipping on the television, I think about who I was when I was young.

Free. I think that is the best word to describe me before. I was so damn liberated and independent. When i was a child, I would climb the biggest tree just to prove I could do it. I would go the longest without blinking just to say I did it. When I was a bit older, athletics and friends made a huge impact on my life. I was scheduled around hanging out with friends and my after school sports, but those were still my own choices. I remember spending nights under the star filled sky making memories with anyone and everyone I could surround myself with. I loved being around people. I loved just being myself. I didn't have to hide one damn thing about myself. I was exactly who i was because that was my choice. I guess life is all about our choices.

Even right before starting the academy, I was still as wild as ever. Flying through late summer nights, drunk fridays, and care free mornings like I was always going to have them. Like those endless hours of laughing, loving, and living were just away of life. The shrill of my phone interrupted my thoughts as I smile just a small smile and turn my attention to the ringing device.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane! What are you doing tonight? Come to the robber with Frost, Korsak and I. We have a bet going on with Narcotics to see how many tequila shots we can do and we need your expertise." exclaimed my brother, Frankie.

"As much fun as that sounds, bro, I can't. Maura and I are going to the movies in a bit. Sorry, no drunk Jane tonight. Sorry to kill your chance of winning." I chuckle knowing damn well just how correct that statement it. Without me on their team, they will get slaughtered.

"You both can come afterwards. Come on! I don't wanna lose. I've got 100 bucks ridin on this. You use to be able to do 10 shots in a 2 hour period. We could WIN, Jane. Stop being such a girl!" Seriously? He knows how much I hate that. Which in hindsight, is probably why he said it. He's not stupid, he knows what pushes my buttons. Rolling my eyes i say, "Fine, I'll ask Maura. But, she may say no. So don't get your hopes on doublin' that money, bro. " Ending the call, I dial Maura.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey, do you wanna go to the Robber after our movie? Frankie and they boys have some stupid bet going on with Narcotics. It's a simple who can out drink who tequila version. Should be a good laugh. Frost drinking tequila always serves us some hilarious moments."

"Yes, that sounds like fun. I was actually just finishing up giving Bass a quick bath. When would you like to meet?"

Settling on an 6 pm show, I hang up and decide a nap may just be in my best interest. It sounds like it's going to be a long long night. A drunk long night. A drunk long night with Maura. I'm sure this is going to go super. Cuz' if anyone think they are going to bet me at my own game, they have another thing coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up later than I wanted to, I made it to meet Maura right at 6. Walking into the movie theatre, we grabbed popcorn and ran in. Sitting near the middle in a pretty empty looking room, I look over and smile at Maura. It's nice to do things just for the fun of it sometimes. Just to enjoy a nice evening out with her. Sometimes she drags me to Museums and I even enjoy that (even thought I would never tell her.) No matter what we do, I always have fun. I'm always am glad it's with Maura. Looking back to the movie, I think I see Maura look at me. I think I can see her smiling, too. Swinging my head back towards her, I make eye contact and smirk. Resisting the urge to look away, I can feel the surroundings have shifted. Not wanting to freak her out, I turn back to the movie. 15 minutes into the movie, I feel her shift next to me. Whispering a quick, "Can't get comfy?" she shook her head no. Leaning away for a second, I move the armrest up between us and shift my focus back to the movie. Seconds later i feel her shift towards me and sigh.

A little under 2 hours later we find ourselves at the robber. Sitting side by side, Frost and Frankie in front of us and Korsak pulling up a chair beside the booth. Settling the rules of the drink off early on, it's a pretty simple bet. There will be judges on both teams, keeping track of the total number of shots each team does. We have until midnight to drink as many shots as we can and start at 8. There will be 4 players on each team. Puke? You're done drinking for the night. You can't talk or distract the other team. Winning team takes the other teams $400 (each player pays in $100) and splits it. Simple. Now we just need to figure out who was the Judge.

"Well, I am definitely drinking. So is Frost and If Jane doesn't participate we're going to lose. So, that leaves Maura and Korsak." says Frankie.

"I don't have a problem sitting out, really. But, I'll also drink if Maura doesn't want to." replies Korsak.

"Well, I have not drank Tequila since Med school but I can participate. I haven't done more than 2 shots in years, so I suppose it'll be a change of pace."

"Maura, you don't have to, Korsak said he'll do it. If you want to…"

Maura interrupts me with her left hand brought up, silencing me. "Jane, it's okay. I would love to participate. We can leave our vehicles here over night and take a cab. It'll be fine." She smiles at me and nods. And with that, we wait all turn to the clock. 10 minutes and it's game on.

Bringing back 12 tequila shots to start out with, Frost hands us each 3 and places a bowl of limes in the middle. We each have our own salt shaker if needed, also. Leaning over I whisper, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think I have ever seen you tipsy much less drunk off of tequila, M."

"Jane, would you please trust me? It's nice to do something different, okay? Tonight's a night to let loose. We're at the Robber, we are surrounded by friends, playing a fun game against peers. And you're here. Everything will be fine."

Not even a second later, Frost starts counting down from 3 and all of a sudden the game has started.

The first one goes down a little rough. All of us use the salt and lime and Frankie's face pinches up right off the bat. "Are you gonna be able to cut it, rookie?"

"Oh hush, Jane. It's the first shot. I'd say we each have about 9 more to go tonight. Let's see who is the rookie by the end of the night!" Laughter fills our little booth as Korsak tallies us our first round.

An hour or so later, 4 more shots for all of us, the laugher has increased. The table is now sticky with liquor and is trashed with a mixture of salt and limes. I got a basket of fries for the table where as Maura insisted on a house salad. Which still litters the sticky table.

"Alright! Frankie it's your turn to buy. I'd say 2 more for each of us and than we really need to start determining who is gonna bow out!" I yell across the table. The bar is gotten significantly louder since we started. It's now around 9:30 on a Saturday night. You've gotten the regulars, the weekenders, and a whole lot of off duty cops.

"Maura, do you wanna use the restroom before rookie gets back?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Maura's head drops backwards on to the booth as laughter roars through her body. "I said cool, Jane! Cool! That's not even in my.. in my.."

Putting a hand on her back to urge her from the booth, I chuckle, and say, "Okay, okay, Maur. Don't hurt yourself. We all thought you saying cool was… cool. Great." Laughing at my own confused sentences, Frost is nodding in agreement furiously. Where as Korsak is at the bar getting new limes for the impending rounds that is about to happen.

Quickly using the restroom and washing our hands, we're back at the booth in less than 3 minutes. Settling on the inside of the booth, Maura attempts to hop in next to me. I see her heel catch and Maura stumble into the booth instead. Locking wide eyes with Frost and Frankie, who just sat down again, we all start laughing hysterically. "Maura! Are you sure you're okay to do the next round?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Maura, you've done your part to add to our total. It's totally okay if you need to sit out these rounds." Frost adds.

Scooting in all the way, closer than before, Maura is now touching the entirety of my outer thigh. But, oddly, I am not hating it. It might be the booze or the fact that someone close to you automatically comfort you. But, it's most likely because it's Maura. It's not a wide kept secret within my head that the closer Maura is to me the better, it's just not something I love to dwell on. Or really think about at all.

"Nonsence! I want to finish strong. I'm not saying i'm going to drink until midnight, but I at least want to finish the 2 more in front of us!" Maura is having a lot of fun. I can tell. Thick chunks of hair have fallen out of her otherwise perfect bun and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. I've never seen her so relaxed. So out of her element. It's refreshing and I can't help but smile at just the thought.

"Okay, guys, you heard her. Everyone's up to do the next round!" I hear a loud "Yeah!" from next to me and the guys laughing again. Setting up with limes in one hand and liquor in the other, we all add another to the team total.

Agreeing to slow down for about 20 minutes, we all break apart and start to do our own things. Korsak is talking with the Narcotics judge, Frost &amp; Frankie are playing pool, and Maura &amp; I are picking out songs to play at the Jukebox. We only have quarters for 2 songs, so we choose wisely. We pick we are the champions for motivation and born to be wild for 'the hell of it" Maura says. Shifting back into the booth, Maura again sits impossibly close. Glancing down at where our thighs met, I look up and catch Maura's eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, M. I don't mind at all." She smiles a huge smile and nods. "Okay, well, the boys should be back anytime so we can start again!"

"M, you know whenever you've met you limit you're free to stop. I mean, we are all pretty hammered anyways. No one is gonna think less of you."

"Jane, I'm intoxicated but I am still very much okay. I want to do these last 2 and than we will see where we all are. You said that!"

"I know, M, i just…" I was cut short by the entrance of Frost and Frankie again. "Alrighty guys! Are we ready?" slurs Frost. Nodding, Korsak sits down a few seconds later and we all grab our shots. Counting down from 4, as soon as Frankie hits 1, I slam the shot back and onto the table. Liquid has spilled out of the sides of my mouth and I wipe it off with the back of my hand. Looking sideways, Maura has one hand on the table, the other on her chest. I start to ask if she is okay, but all of a sudden her head tilts more towards mine and is resting against my shoulder. "We should just do the last one now. That way we can see who is going into the later rounds." she grumbles next to me. I barely register the words as I am distracted by the intimacy of her snuggling up on my shoulder. I'm just staring at the top of her head, entranced. Hearing Frankie agree, her head lifts off my shoulder and we all take the next round. Silence fills the table for a minute as I break the silence. "Okay, so who is going for round… uh.. Korsak what round are we on?" I ask.

"Ten, the next round is ten." Korsak informs.

"Okay, who's out?" I ask.

"Look, I know you guys knew this was coming back I am so out. I'm pretty trashed, like the i need to go home now but I'm not sure I can remember my address." Frankie says. He's drunk. He's so drunk. I am so drunk. My head is light and heavy at the same time and my thoughts are random at best.

"Dude, it's okay. I have maybe 2 more in me and then I need to go home. I don't even know if I can stay after that to see who won." Frost replies.

Looking at the clock, i realise we only have 20 minutes left of the bet anyways

"Yeah, bro, it's okay. We're all pretty done here."

"I want one more and then I think it would be best if i halt those shots." Maura says. I look over at her and she looks sweaty. It must be from the hours of the long drinking. Feeling myself stare at her dewy, wet skin I struggle to tear my eyes away. But, I don't have to because Maura catches me not even a millisecond later. "How many more are you up to Detective?" she says.

I can sense the change in voice, but refuse to start even guessing what it is in my drunken state. It's lower than usual and her eyes have changed somehow.

"Frost, what are ya thinking?"

"How about we do one more with Maura, one more at the bar, and head back home? I'm pretty drunk, Jane."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." I say back. More laughter and Korsak is already at the bar with a round for the 3 of us. Placing all of our shots in our hands, limes in the other, I look at Maura and ask, "Are you ready, Doctor?"

Catching a twinkle in her eye, she nods her agreement and the round is done. 10 minutes later, Frost and I are at the bar, booth cleaned off, Jackets on, and we are doing our last round. Sliding the liquid down, I am done. So done. Beyond drunk. A stumble proned, sloppy, drunk.

"Tonight was great guys, thanks for coming Maura and Jane. I can't believe we won! Narcotics pays up on monday. We should all go out for a celebration dinner soon!" Frankie says.

Just when I start to speak up, Maura bets me to it. "No! It was our pleasure. I had to much fun. Seriously, thank you so much. I don't remember the last time I laughed this much!"

"Well said, Maura. Get home safe guys!"

Maura and myself see Frankie and Frost off in separate cabs. Wave bye to Korsak, the only one of us that can drive home, and turn back to each other."Well, doctor, I had a lot of fun tonight. Do you want me to hail you a cab?" I ask.

The moon is shining behind her and my breaths are coming in short bursts. She looks stunning. She's relaxed and smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, Jane, it was quite the night! I… uh.. can get home, yes. I, separate cabs?"

Wishing we could just go back to her place, I nod my head and wave down a cab. Opening the door, I tell the driver her address and lean against the car door with both hands.

"Well, thanks for coming out Maura. It was a really fun night, you being here made it even better. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Don't call early, though. I'm pretty sure I'll be in bed till the afternoon trying to sleep off the hangover I'm going to get."

Looking up at me she nods and says, "Yes, i'll talk to you tomorrow, Jane. Thank you for tonight, again."

Thinking I caught some sadness in her voice, but not knowing why I lean back as the cab starts accelerating.

An hour later, I have showered and am ready for bed. The showering lasted a little long as I was distracted by a constant feeling of being off balance. Dressed in a tank and boy shorts, (as I did not have the energy or focus to dig for pajama bottoms) I find myself under the covers moments later. Snuggling deep down into the covers, the only thoughts I have are not to focus on the spinning of the room. It doesn't take long for me to feel myself start slipping into sleep when I am pulled out by the buzzing of my phone on the bedside table.

Groaning, I shoot my hand out to retrieve the annoying device. Blinking several times, trying to adjust my eyes from the darkness, I see is it from Maura.

_I wish you would have come home with me. This big bed is awful lonely._

I open the picture message that's attached and my jaw drops. My eyes again start adjusting due to the width they have opened, as I finally see what Maura has sent. It is a picture of herself in bed. The background is the side of the bed I usually sleep on, made nice and neat. She has this adorable fake frown on her face and her arm outstretched in the picture due to taking it from a high angle. But, the fact that Maura has sent me a picture of herself in bed saying she wishes I came home with her isn't even is what is catching my eye the most. It's what she is wearing. The only way I can describe it is a light blue lace teddy and it is completely see through. My eyes scan up from her waist to her chest. And that's when i see them. Shooting straight up in bed and trying my hardest to ignore the drunken head rush i am feeling, her lace teddy has given me the perfect view of her dark nipples. Right in the center of her breasts, they are glorious. Sexy. Beautiful. Feeling a shooting feeling straight down to my southern areas, I can't stop staring. It's the best picture I think I have ever seen, my favorite. But, why did she sent it? Maybe she was so drunk getting dressed for bed she didn't know she put on that specific teddy. Shaking my head, still in shock, I click reply.

_You never said you wanted me to come home, M. You do look awful lonely, there. I wish you would of told me you wanted me._

Not even thinking about re-reading the text, hItting send, i scroll back to the picture. Her hair is splayed across her pillows and her breasts are pushed together in order to extend her arm. They look amazing. I can't believe she sent me this. I can't believe the only thing i can focus on is her beautiful breasts and sexy fucking nipples. How I would love to slowly remove the strap down her… my thoughts were interrupted as my phone vibrated again.

_I didn't know I had to tell you I wanted you, Detective. We had a wonderful night, I thought we would naturally go home together. I already miss you. You could be right next to me, J._

I am dying. The shooting feelings to my southern region have not stopped, they are actually stronger than ever. My eyes are still wide and are starting to dry out. My heart is beating so fast it's ringing in my ears. Next to her? Go home together? I wish I could say she was sending mixed signals, but the signals are very specific. But, Maura couldn't be flirting with me. She couldn't be suggesting I should of gone home with her in that way, right? God, I am still far too drunk to be trying to figure this out. She said she didn't know she had to tell me she wanted me? Wanted me to do what? I turn on my back, phone in hand, staring at the ceiling. On one hand, I could reply to Maura or the other I could not embarrass myself. Maybe we should just stop this right here. A minute later, Maura made the decisions for both of us.

_I love when we share a bed, J. I know i've never told you that before. Maybe I shouldn't be now. I am still extremely drunk. But, at least tonight I would have an excuse to snuggle my body into your side and lay my head on your chest. Maybe my leg would even slide up your own._

My freak out went into a whole other level. Maura. The reserved, classy Medical Examiner was coming onto me. And boy, what she doing a damn good job. My heart has now become a vibration in my chest, it's beating so fast. And as much as I do not want to admit it, I am horny. So horny. I close my eyes and all I can think about is Maura's dark nipples pushing against her I can think about is ripping that teddy off. Her words are being repeated over and over again in my head.

_'I miss you."_  
_'I love when we share a bed, J.'_  
_'..I would have an excuse to snuggle up my body into your side...'_

Rolling over, I type a quick text back, and shut my eyes. Determined not to think about anything else tonight, feeling more drunk and confused than when I left the bar, I sink into a blissful sleep.

Across town, Maura rolls over and retrieves her phone from the empty side of the bed. She reads the messages and her moan fills the room. She never thought in a thousand years she would want Jane next to her so badly. If Jane were here right now, she would hope she would be licking the side of Jane's neck until she reached her lips, Hopefully Jane's hand would be on her thigh, moving up to her hip slowly. Maura re-reads the text one more time as her hand disappeared under her matching light blue panties.

_I would allow you to snuggle up to me and slide your leg on my own. But you would have to allow me to see what those beautiful nipples look like outside of that sexy teddy. I miss you too, M. I wish I would of come home with you. Night beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

To say I woke up with a headache is the understatement of the century. I regretted what I drank (or how much really) I drank last night. But, after a few minutes of stretching and wincing at the sunlight coming into the curtains, I realized my biggest regret last night wasn't the amount alcohol I consumed. Turning far too quickly towards my end table, I grab my phone. What seemed like hours later, I have finished the messages. Our messages. Messages that should never of been sent between best friends. Messages that, even now sober, excite me in ways that I should be excited. Staring at the ceiling, I ponder.

What in the hell am I going to say to Maura?

Why would she send me that text and picture anyways? She was definitely drinking heavily last night but… damn.

Why in the fuck would I tell her I wanted to see her nipples?

Oh my god, I am so embarrassed I could move to Puerto Rico. I could, No, I want to move as far away so I could go. I wonder what the temps are in Alaska this time of year? I am so mortified of what I said last night I could move to another planet and it wouldn't be far enough. But, first I have to get up and drink some water. Take some headache medicine, too. Than, I'll take a shower and decide how I am going to deal with this. Four tasks and I'll be back in bed debating on how far I should run from this. Because let's face it, I'm going to run. I'm going to run as fast and as far as I can from this messy ass situation that I got myself in.  
Actually, NO! I didn't get me into this situation, Maura did! She sent that first message! She made the first move! I didn't do anything but… Okay, I went along with it. I ate out of her palm exactly the way she wanted me too. But, I just don't get why she did it! She had to of gone home and drank herself into a mindset where… My attention was focused elsewhere before I could finish my thought. Looking near my hand on the bed, I saw my phone light up as well as chime again. Shit.

Chanting over and over in my head, "Please don't be Maura, Please don't be Maura," I pick it up and look.

Fuck. It's Maura.

Using my right arm, I cover my eyes and grunt. Here I am pondering how physically far away I could run and Maura is texting me. She's decided to face this .. This… thing we have done head on. A series of grunts and frustrated sighs slip from my mouth before I bolt out of bed. Throwing my phone containing 1 unread message, I begin my to dos. I'm going to deal with that after I have done something to make me human again. After guzzling down 2 glasses of water, I quickly add coffee to my list and begin my day.

2 hours later and I'm staring at my phone. My phone, which, hasn't been touched since I tossed it face down on my bed. I start pacing back and forth in front of my bed, thinking.

Could I just not read whatever apology or excuse she has made in that text?

I could lie and say that I never got the text? People still believe that shit right?

Narrowing my eyes to the object, I start thinking of things I could do instead.

Go get donuts Take Jo for a walk Buy some milk and bread The rest of the list has already been completed. See, I did this exact same thing an hour ago. Paced, pondered, avoided. But, before my list included clean apartment, do the dishes, and pay the electric bill. But, here I am an hour later.

Grunting as loud as I could, I dash for my phone and fall onto my bed. Just face the fucking music, coward. Lighting up my phone, I'm surprised to see my lonely missed notification has turned into 3 notifications. All from Maura. The latest one, 15 mins ago. I swipe right as I begin to read.

_My head hurts far worse than the time I was gathering life experiences in college and drank for 6 hours. I predict a day of water, dim lighting, and rest in my future._

That wasn't so bad, I tell myself. Two hours of cowardliness for nothing! She probably doesn't even remember texting me last night.

_Seeing as I reached out quite awhile ago, I assume your 'freaking out' as you call it. It's 'no big deal,' Jane. Drink plenty of water today, please. If you won't respond to me, at least take care of yourself properly._

_Please don't pull away from me, Jane. It's been nearly 2 hours without so much as a 'ok' from you. You can't just ignore me forever. It happened, I know you regret it so let's just.. Jane, let it be. Let's forget about it._

She has to be kidding! Right?! Forget about it! I told her I wanted to see her nipples! Outside of her teddy! She sent me a picture of her in bed! Telling me she wishes I was there! This is a big deal!

She told me she loves it when we share a bed, for fucks sake. I can't just forget about that!

Squeezing my phone, realizing my jaw had fallen open to a gape, I slam my fist into the side of the mattress. Damn it. She had the nerve to tell me that she knew I regretted it, that she knew so we should forget about it! Of course I regretted it! It's going to make things between us so awkward. So forced. In a perfect world we would do what she said, forget about it and let it be. But, I know this will come back to bite me in my ass. I just know it! It's not like I didn't like, okay love, the picture or her words. It's what it causes I hate. Her few, simple words caused my heart to race and my palms to sweat. It lite a fire in my lower stomach that is probably still slightly burning. Those things, they were surprising and even harder to forget. But, let's face it, not unwelcome. It was the after. The after is where the regrets came into play. Of course I regretted it, I'm sure she regretted it too.

Right? I mean she can't think last night was in any way, a good idea, right? Sure, what she said was sexy. I mean really, really sexy. And sure, she made me feel alive. But, our friendship is more important. She knows that. She didn't specifically say she regretted sending the texts, though. Fuck this, I'm doing it. I'm going to act my damn age and grow some balls! Jeez, Rizzoli, way to be brave. Afraid of some texts, what a fearless detective. Slightly taping away on the keys, I write;

_I got up early and drank a couple glasses of water. I'm nursing one now, too. So, my heads not thumping with as much pain as before. I hope yours got better too._

Sending my reply, I start again.

_I don't know what to say about your other texts. Not the ones from last night! The other two. From this morning. Let's just forget about it, yeah, your right. We were drunk and we both regret it, right? LOL Let's just laugh it off and move on. Ok?_

Feeling suddenly optimistic with my response, I smile upwards to my ceiling. Hearing the chimes just a few seconds later, I swipe and begin to read.

_Yes, Jane, my head feels a lot better. Thank you for asking. I am sorry to send you multiple texts but I know you. I know what you thought this morning when you scrolled back up in our messages. I didn't want to hear on Monday that you transferred to LA or somewhere else ridiculous to escape me. I'm glad we cleared the air. You are coming over for Sunday dinner tonight, right?_

Shit! Good thing I responded or else it would have been truly awkward getting the call from Ma reminding me about family dinner and seeing Maura without so much as responding to her texts. I chuckle as I re-read her last message. It's funny how she knows me so well, kinda sad too. She knew I would want to run. Predictable much? Jeez. It's not like I wanted to run from her as much as my actions. Our actions.

_It was going to be Alaska, actually. And you thought you knew me! Ha! Of course, see you in a few hours, Maur._

Bouncing off my bed, I grab Jo and make my way outside for a walk. Turning back to lock my door, I realize she never answered me. I know we're laughing it off, that it's no big deal. But, I'm pretty sure she flat out ignored my question.

I mean… she did regret it right? Before I could click the dead bolt in place, I glance down at my new illuminated phone.

_I presume your taking a cab to collect your car. Care to stay over tonight? We could watch a movie after everyone leaves. Will you drop me off tomorrow morning at my car before work if you decide to stay over? Pretty please, Jane?_  
Audibly gulping, today's million sigh escapes my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Drying my hands, I scoff to myself. I thought this was going to be awkward! A couple hours after her last text, I find myself just recently finished with the dishes at Maura's. Family dinner, as usual, was comfortable. We sat in the same spots, laughed at the same stories. I don't know why I thought it would be any different. Frankie ate 1 too many cannoli and when we all sat around the tv, Tommy sat with his feet on the coffee table. The most normal my life gets is Sunday dinners at Maura's. This one was no different.

Spotting Maura rise from the couch, I knew tonight was winding down. I finished up the dishes and Ma has already put the leftovers away. Our guests would be leaving soon. Ours? My god, this ain't your home. Her guests, Maura's guests would be leaving soon. Rolling my eyes to myself for my fuck up, I toss the damp cloth onto the counter and turn around just in time to make eye contact with Maura. Entering the kitchen without breaking away from her hazel eyes, she says, "Thank you for doing the dishes, as always I could of done them, but its very sweet of you regardless."

Sweet? That's definitely not what I hear every Sunday. The thank you? Sure. That it was sweet? Definitely not.

"No problem, M. Takes 10 minutes, no trouble at all." Shooting her a nervous smile, I break the contact by glancing down.  
Closing the distance between us, Maura stops just in front of me. I can see she has something on her mind as she taps her heel on the ground. Slowly raising my eyes to her own I ask, "What's going on? The tap tap tap of your heel tells me there is something on your mind."  
I'm afraid of what her answer may be. I truly, honestly, thought we would escape this tonight. As soon as I came into her home, the tension had been lifted off my shoulders. I looked around at our…my, fuck… my family and I thought for at least tonight, it wouldn't return.  
I can feel my shoulders tense as she glances up to speak.

"Every time I try to tell you thank you for something you've done for me, you brush it off. You go beyond what any best friend duty may be for me and I find it very… very sweet. But, whenever I try to tell you that, you scoff. Brush it off like it isn't anything. But, to me, for me, it is very kind. Next time, just let me whisper a thank you without telling me it isn't any trouble." She's staring straight into my eyes now. I see her move but before I can catch what she's doing, I feel her hand slide over my shoulder, onto the back of my arm. Leaning into me, her lips are a hair away from my ear. As I slightly shiver from the contact, she says," Next time, just let me tell you how much I appreciate you without tensing up."  
I swear I feel her breath from the last sentence for the rest of the night.

An hour or so later, everyone has left and we are sitting on the couch thumbing through movie channels. We have changed into our pj's and are enjoying some kind of wine that I can't even pronounce. We began at opposite ends, but as usual, we have ended up in the middle. Somehow, we naturally gravitate towards each other every time we sit on this ouch. It's been years, years of gravitation to each other on this couch. Being pulled out of my own thoughts, I feel Maura shift next to me. Looking thru the side of my eye, I see her staring at me. More specifically, I think she is staring at my neck. As i turn to see where exactly she is staring, she shifts again. Snapping my head forward, she lays her whole body into me. From our thighs, up our arms, the heat between us is sweltering now.

I feel her breathe on my neck as her head turns inward towards me. My heart is pounding. My palms couldn't get any more sweaty and I'm pretty sure I will go into a full panic attack if she doesn't pull away soon. We've sat close before. But, we have never.. We h..cuddled. This is purely cuddling. I am sitting on Maura's couch, sipping wine, cuddling Maura. As normal as this night began, it definitely isn't fucking normal now.

She's moving again. As if it wasn't enough before, she's moving... AGAIN. As she turns, I think my heart has gone from racing to completely stopping. I feel numb as I feel it. A few seconds later, I feel it again. I know what she's doing but my head can't keep up. I know what is happening but the only thing I can make out is the intense feeling that's developing in my lower stomach

Her lips. Maura Isles lips are on my neck.

They aren't sucking, I wouldn't even call it kissing. They are just sitting there. I can feel her warm breath come out of her mouth, pass her lips and sit on my neck. This is absolutely torture. I feel numb but I also feel like my entire body is on fire. This is so new to me, to us.

What the fuck is she thinking? Why is she adding these elements to our friendship?

She's shaking things up and I don't like the powerless feeling. I don't like it at all. Shooting upwards, out of Maura's arms, I make a quick excuse to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I walk back into an empty living room. Confused, I dash up the stairs and pause. Glancing between Maura's bedroom door and the guest bedroom, all of a sudden i feel frustrated. I have only ever slept in her bed with her after falling asleep talking or a rough case. This is different. I don't even know why I am paused outside the doors. This shouldn't be something I have to think about. This shouldn't be a choice that is anything other than perfectly obvious.

Why has she changed so much in so little time?

Why has she put all this confusion in my head?

I feel as if she's playing a game and I'm her pawn. Leaning up against the wall, I feel stupid. Stupid that I am not already laying in the guest bedroom. Stupid that this is something I am even confused about. All of a sudden, confusion turns into anger. And anger turns into tears. She's changing so much for no reason. She's doing all these little thing that are all adding up to confuse me and that pisses me off. She's taking a perfect thing, a perfect friendship, and squeezing it. She's molding it and changing it and she's not even asking me. She's the one with all the power and I am the one who is left on uneven ground. I head for the guest room.

Slamming the door behind me, I take off my shoes, and get under the covers. Wiping angrily at my tears, I am even more mad that I tearing up. I refuse to cry. I refuse to lay here in her guest bedroom and openly cry about a game that I don't even have power over.

Exhaustion hits me moments later and I am left with thoughts of hopelessness.

Thankfully, the morning went smoothly. We were out the door, coffee in hand, without so much as saying a word. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't forced, it was our routine. But, we both knew that there was underlying tension. Words that we were both obviously not willing to say but both knew in our heart. I had dropped Maur off at her car hours ago and was now sitting at my desk at the BPD.

Of course, today of all days there wasn't anything but paperwork going on. Paperwork wasn't going to keep my mind away from her. Paperwork wasn't going to keep my mind off of her actions. Glancing at the clock, I realize that my day is about done. Twenty minutes and I can clock out. Twenty minutes and I can go home, shower, and leave today behind.

The first amount of happiness I feel all day comes when i prop my feet up as soon as I get out of the shower forty minutes later.

Feeling rejuvenated, I take a gulp of my beer and start the Sox game.

An hour and a half later, I feel much more relaxed then when I started the game. The sox are up 4 to nothing and I'm feeling the effects of the… shit..five beers I have had. Realizing I haven't eaten almost anything today with a stomach full of beer, I gather anymore beer tonight would send this pleasant buzz straight into drunk. Since it's a work night, I don't think that's probably a good idea.

However, life has been stressful lately. Actually, Maura has made my life more stressful lately. Wanting to forget about it all for a night and just feel good, I make my way into my kitchen.

I know tomorrow would be hell, I know i will feel horrible, but for now I will hopefully feel relief. Shit has gotten so confusing in my head, I just want to forget. I am sick and tired of mopping over actions that aren't in my control. I am sick of not feeling like I have any fucking control. Bending down to reach into the back of my cupboard, I grab the dusty bottle.

I must have had this since i was in the Academy. Dusting off the bottle, I pour myself a healthy glass of whiskey. Knowing my limit won't be far with the amount of beer I've already had coupled with the amount of whiskey that is currently in my glass, I sit on my couch and start flipping thru channels.

Two glasses of whiskey and one horrible movie later, I am drunk and not the fun drunk. The sick and sad kind of drunk.

Glancing at the clock, noting the earlyish time, I pick up my phone. It's only 10 pm and hopefully she's still awake. Cuz, fuck, I am drunk and I want to fucking talk to her, okay?

As my eyes blur to see the screen, a small but ignored voice goes off in my head.

This is a horrible idea, Rizzoli.

You were so relieved to have a night off from her, from her confusing shit.

And now you are contacting her? So stupid, don't do this. You're going to regret whatever you say, Jane.

Feeling my head rush at the harsh light, I lay on the couch sloppily. One foot drags the ground as a nasty burp comes out my mouth. Highlighting Maura's name, I start typing_._

_How was your day, Maurfa? Eve n ghouth i tried not to think about you today ,I missed you. Thanks for the coffee this mornang, so sweet of you ;)_

Hitting send, I take the remaining shot of my whiskey in my glass. Feeling nauseous, I immediately regret the last of that whiskey. Getting up with somewhat amount of determination, I brush my teeth and take a glass of water into my bedroom. Sitting the glass on my bedside table, I slowly change into my pjs. Glancing at the table, I realize in order to end this shitty night, I need my phone to set the very early alarm I need for tomorrow.

Picking up the needed device, I flip it over to see Maura has responded. Shit, I think to myself. Shit. Shit. Shit. Laughing out loud, I am feeling the whiskey coursing thru my body rapidly. On the cusp of being sick and trying to think clearly, I open the message.

_Since the majority of your message is misspelled, I presume you have been drinking. Be careful on just how much you intake, Detective. You'll be feeling the effects tomorrow. My day was underwhelming, filled with paperwork and court appearances._

Thinking i pretty much got away with my drunken confession, I feel my phone buzz.

_Why is it that you weren't trying to think about me, J? I missed you too. Even though I knew better than to think you would contact me today, my mind was certainly never far from you. I provide you with superior coffee choices regularly. But, you are very welcome. Maybe I should show you just how sweet I can be for you. You are always so caring towards me. Let me care for you how I truly want to, J._

Oh, fuck. Heat is rising from the floor upwards thru my body. My head is rushing so much that all I can hear is ringing in my ears. My stomach is flopping and the liquor that is far from settled, tries to come up. Forcing it down, I lean over and put my hands on my knees. She's going to fucking kill me. She's actually going to put me into the fucking ground with her texts. This time, I know I wasn't innocent. I get that. I started this. But, damn it. She's so tempting. This game, however confusing and frustrating, is exciting. But, fuck.

I sent it to her first. I smirk as I rise up. I started this. I, for the littlest moments, had control over this game we are playing. For the first time, I felt like it was my turn. Silencing the voice in my head again pleading with me to not respond, I do just the opposite. Hitting send, I end my night with a smile on my face and a rush thru my head. Making a mental note to take a break from drinking and texting however, I fall into a deep sleep.

_I'm trying so hard to resist this shit, M This game you playing aint gonna end up well. But, how can I say no to more attention from u? Haw can I say no to anything you tell me? Your so perfect to me._


	6. Chapter 6

I was pleasantly surprised this morning when I woke up with no more than a mild thud for a headache. Throwing a grunt as I open my eyes, I automatically grab my phone. Usually, my phone is almost never in my hand or on my mind. The only time I'm truly glued to my phone is when I am waiting on results for a case or if I'm on call.. But, as with most "usual's" lately, it's changed. Even though the texts terrify me, I also wait at the other end for them to come because boy when they come, they always make for an interesting time.

Noticing no missed texts or even calls, I shrug and head to the bathroom to relieve myself of all the booze I consumed last night. Not wanting to think about the emotions I feel due to Maura never responding to my very direct text, I open the door and go to drop my pj bottoms when I hear a crash sound followed by a high pitched "shoot."  
Not expecting any visitors, I laugh to myself and immediately recognize the voice. Maura's in my kitchen and by the sound of it, possibly cooking. Finishing up my morning routine, I am relieved that I am heading into my kitchen to see Maura. Not wanting to dwell on why I feel so relieved and happy, I turn the corner and see her standing over my stove with my kitchen all of a sudden filled with grocery bags.

"Uh, Maura, why does my kitchen look like Ma's been cooking for the entire church again?"

Not bothering to turn around from the eggs she's nursing she responds quickly, "I wanted to cook you breakfast before work. But, I ended up leaving my purse at home and I was running late. So, by the time I went back to my house to grab my purse, went to the store, and came across town to your place we hardly have time to enjoy it."  
I could tell she was upset with herself because she was refusing to turn around and face me. I walked up behind her and wanted so so bad to physically reassure her. But, that was a line that we only crossed in times of great turmoil or loss.

"That's okay, Maur. We can still eat the eggs you've cooked and save the rest for another day. Even today, we can come back here and make breakfast for dinner!"  
"I'm sorry, Jane. All I wanted was to cook you breakfast this morning and I just got so flustered with running late, I ruined it."

"No no no, woman! You didn't ruin anything. It's, um, very thoughtful you even thought about coming here just to make me breakfast. I don't think I've ever had someone go to so much trouble just to cook me a meal before." I instantly blush behind her as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

Turning around smiling wide, "Well, now you do. Is that okay with you?"

Dropping her smile, she looks to the ground as she starts to tap her heel. She whispers low enough that I almost don't hear it, "Does it make a difference, Jane, that the person is me?"

Feeling suddenly flushed, I decide to be brave.

"Of course it does, Maura."

Turning away from her to grab plates (but really to avoid her inevitable eye contact) I mutter, "I don't think I would allow anyone else to go through the trouble you did to do this for me or to be in my home when I'm asleep and unaware they were here. Of course it makes a difference it's you, Maura. I told you last night that, um, that this, uh, shit.. was okay. That you doing more for me, caring for me, more than usual, is fine." Pulling each plate out as slow as possible, I'm officially flustered. I sound like an idiot. I roll my eyes at my broken speech and mumbling. This was crazy, this whole situation is fucking insane. All I know for sure is that I have no idea what's happening between us but even more, I know I don't want it to stop. My heart is beating a million miles a minute and I feel like I could start sweating at any moment.

Both plates are on the counter now as I lean over them with my head down, breathing rapidly. I'm not saying I'm as composed as Maura but I'm certainly not this, this, jelly spined, timid, mumbling mess. Not realizing I let out a long sigh, I hear her approach me from behind.

As I feel her hands splay on my back, moving in slow circles, I also hear her intake of breathe as she starts to speak. "Don't be so nervous, Jane. I thought I asked you to stop tensing up near me when I try to care for you. We don't have to talk about it anymore right now, don't worry." So much for not crossing that line of being physical.  
She's gotta be kidding me! Don't tense up, Jane! Oh, and also I'm going to caress your back while telling you this! Good luck!

She's sadistic, really. This shit is insane. But, the heat from her palms on my back make it all worth it. If I chose to think about just what that really means, I'm sure I would head back into moving to Alaska. But, for the foreseeable future, I've made a 'going with the flow' pact with my inner self. I want to see where this goes. I don't even know what 'this' is exactly but I can't say I'm not enjoying this insane ride.

Turning around, I decide to take matters back into my control. I want to be the one with the control, even if it only lasts a second.

Smirking as I make eye contact, we are a hair's length away from each other. I can feel her body heat radiating and mixing with my own in the very little space between us. After I had turned around, her hands immediately dropped to her sides from my back. I can see that she's a little shaken from our closeness but, I decide to push forward anyway.

Placing my hands on her waist, I shutter. I can see her eyes dart down, almost as if she can't trust herself to rely on just one of her senses to confirm where my hands are. Almost instantly, I can see her smile start to grow. Her eyes snap back to meet my own a moment later.

"How about we eat the eggs you've cooked us and after that we head to work?"

I watch her close her eyes, take a deep breath, and move her hands to my shoulders. Sliding her thumbs back and forth across my shoulders she says, "Okay, just one moment." My heart grows as the moments slip away. We are both silent, finally allowing ourselves to enjoy the new physical aspect our recent actions have brought us. Her eyes remain close as my own scan her face.

There is not one flaw on her face. She's always been so elegant, simple, and so damn gorgeous. Everything about Maura Isles has always intrigued and excited me, even from the very beginning. As I start slowly moving my hands up and down her waist slightly, I see her chest rising and falling at an increased rate. She is just as aware of me as I am of her and that terrifies me. We are both steering each other into uncharted and very dangerous territory. But, I just can't bring myself to stop.

I know it's time to pop the blissful bubble we've created. Pulling away from her, I begin serving us breakfast. I have the eggs plated and the coffee started before Maura even moves or opens her eyes.

I am elated that she is just as swept away in all of this as I am.

Catching a case first thing after arriving to the station that morning, this week has been stressful and frustrating to say the least. The whole squad has put in way too many hours of caffeine driven canvases and failed interviews. It's been 3 days of non-stop dead ends. But, today we caught a break and it could not of come any sooner. An unexpected eye witness called 911 last night after watching the nightly news and all of a sudden we have a suspect in custody, a MO, and we are interviewing him within the hour. But, it's going to take a little bit to close this one all the way out.

Sitting at my desk, I'm already here far after my regular 'clock out' time. But, my gut tells me this is the guy. It tells me if I put in a little more time, try a little harder, and use some good ole fashioned police work, this case will be closed by tomorrow. We just have a few more dots to connect before we start interviewing the suspect. Waiting on some things to check out, my thoughts start to wander.

Tuesday morning, Maura and I had made plans for tonight. Well, more like we had recurring plans every Friday night and we simply acknowledged them. For the past couple of years, my Friday night's have been spent with Maura. I bring the take out, Maura supplies the beer and wine, and we eventually decide on a movie together. We start on opposite sides and somehow meet in the middle, always touching only slightly. We drink too much, eat our weight in take out and I somehow end up, everytime, in her guest room. It's our night.

It's our night and I won't see her.

It's bad enough this case has remained my only priority since that morning, but, now I will have finished almost a whole week with very minimal contact with Maura. Our week has consisted of work talk and quick check-ins. Every Night, I spent later than the one before trying to solve this case.

No texts. No calls. Minimal interactions.

Checking the time, Maura must be already home. She's probably already 2 glasses into her evening, watching some documentary that would of had me yawning. Taking out my phone, I begin to type out a text.

_I think we got him, Maur. We've got a few more things to check out before we start interviewing him but my gut tells me he's our guy. I'm exhausted and definitely ready for my weekend off. I'm sure your wine is assisting you in a relaxing night._

Almost instantly after I select send, I can see she's typing.

_That's great, Jane. I know this week has been long for all of us, so I am rather glad it's coming to an end. Although, I must admit I would be much more relaxed if we were enjoying our night together. But, Detective Rizzoli is out saving Boston one murderer at a time._

I chuckle at her last words. Hearing a door being shut a little too loudly, I look up from my phone. Korsak is heading towards me with a look of frustration on his face.

"Guy lawyered up before I could even say my name. Even after telling him he would have to spend the night in holding if he didn't want to talk to us tonight, he's insisting on a lawyer."

Rolling my eyes, I lean far back in my chair.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch is guilty. We know it! He's obviously not stupid if he lawyered up right away."

"He's not that smart, his ass got caught," Korsak joked.

"I was really looking forward to actually being away from this place the majority of this weekend. Now, we have to wait till tomorrow to even interview him."

Hearing Korsak call out something about being in dire need of coffee, I turn my attention back to my phone.

_Guy lawyered up as soon as we got him into interrogation. So much for that weekend off :(_

Responding to her last text, I write:

_I wish I was there too, M. I hate when we have to break our Friday night plans. Hopefully we can get together before the start of the next work week._

Glancing up to see Korsak back with his giant coffee in hand, my attention turns back to my phone after it vibrates.

_I am sorry, Jane. I do hope I see you much sooner than Monday._

This text was quickly followed by a shorter one.

_I miss you._

Instantly irritated that I wasn't with Maura, I turn my attention back to Korsak.

"Ya think we are going to get any further tonight without an interview? I know we are waiting on some calls and some results but I don't think they are going to make too much of a difference tonight. Most of the places we are waiting on don't open for another 6 hours, anyways."

"Probably not since that asshole lawyered up. I'm going to go home and get a few hours of sleep. Come back tomorrow ready to kick his ass in that interview."

"So glad to hear that, Korsak. My brain doesn't work without at least a few hours of sleep a week."

Turning my computer off, We both walk out together and agree to meet back in 6 hours. Waving across the parking lot, I sit in my car and dig in my pocket for my phone.

_Heading home for a few hours of sleep since their isn't anything else we can do tonight._

Thinking about her last text, I type out_ I miss you, too_ and hit send.

Starting up my car, almost ecstatic about the promise of sleep, I put my car in reverse and glance in my rear view mirror. My attention is snapped from the mirror, however, when I hear the vibrating of my phone.

Putting my car back into park, I swipe right to read Maura's last text.

_Come here, Jane. You can sleep here. Please, Jane. I'll sleep better just knowing you're under the same roof._

Sending an agreement text back, I reverse out of the spot and start driving towards Maura's.


	7. Chapter 7

**In my heart, Frost is still alive and puking at crime scenes. So, I wrote it like that. Just one or two more chapters after this, folks.**

Arriving at Maura's a short time later, I walk up to the front door with my keys in my hand. Smiling to myself, I look down at the key that opens her front door. It's been on my key ring for years and I use it almost as much as my own sometimes. Shaking the thought from my head, I enter Maura's home.

Throwing my keys and phone on the nearest table, I look around. All lights are turned out and there is no sign of Maura anywhere. Glancing at the couch, I take the stairs two at a time. There is only one light on and it is coming from Maura's bedroom. Rubbing my hands together after taking a quick pause, I knock quietly. After hearing a soft come in, I pop my head around the door.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I was here, I'm headed to bed, I'm beyond ready to sleep."

With only her bedside lamp on, her face was less than half illuminated. Putting down the book she was reading, she looked up and said, "Yes, of course. Thank you for coming over. Seems a bit ridiculous now, I suppose, to ask you to come here to sleep instead of your home."

Smirking, I enter the room a bit more and lean against the door frame. "It's not ridiculous at all. I understand, really."

Shooting her a smile, I turn to leave when she speaks again.

"You could stay in here, with me. You could, only if you wanted to that is. Stay in here with me, in my bed. Studies show that sleeping with someone, even in the platonic sense, vastly improves the quality of sleep as well as numerous other benefits."

Stunned, I stand half turned out of the room. Turning fully back to her now, my smile has disappeared. Looking into her eyes, I can see her emotions have come to a head. She looks nervous, flustered. She's taken her bottom lip between her teeth and is now biting at it. I've never noticed her doing this before. Not wanting to prolong the heated silence, I remember my self promise to stop over thinking so much.

Go with the flow, Rizzoli.

Stepping now fully into the room, I shut the door behind me and head for the bed. I can see her put her book on the nightstand by her as she flips the light off. Getting under the covers, I lay on my back. This is crazy. There isn't any reason I should be in here instead of in the guest room. I usually sleep in the guest room.

But, usually Maura doesn't ask me to sleep in her bed with her.

So, obviously tonight will be added to the long lists of unusuals.

Staring at the ceiling with my hands folded over my stomach, I wonder what Maura is thinking. For a moment, I ponder just why she asked me to be in here, to be somewhere so intimate. As if knowing what I was thinking, she speaks into the darkness.

"Are you uncomfortable? If you are you c…." I stop her short and whisper a denial.

Hearing her let out a breath I didn't know she was holding, she speaks again. It comes out much more like word vomit than I'm sure she wanted it to, fast and without process.

"After family dinner on Sunday, I wanted to ask you to sleep in here. But, I didn't. I felt if i left my light on, I would be giving you the choice. But, you never came. It feels a bit silly now."

Shifting to lay on my side, I face her. She is mirroring my previous position, on her back staring at the ceiling. I can see her chest fall rapidly, giving away the obvious emotion.

"It's not silly. I didn't realize it was a choice, that sleeping in your bedroom, was a choice to be made."

"Of course not, like i said, it's was silly of me to think that-"

Cutting her off for the second time since joining her in bed, I say, "I paused. When I came back from the bathroom that night, I paused. I saw the light shining from under you door, the door just cracked open. I didn't necessarily know you were giving me a choice but I paused. I didn't know which room to choose. Which is so stupid since I only ever sleep in the guest room."

Following my lead once again, she turns to face me. In that moment, I am glad Maura invested in a king sized bed because we are close but we would of been a hell of a lot closer on a smaller bed.

And I have no idea how I would of felt about that.

She tucks her hands under her head as she meets my eyes. I can feel the tension escalate, I can feel the sparks between us. Feeling my body wanting to make a dash for the door, I refuse. This is the most open and honest conversation that we've had in weeks, months, hell maybe even years.

"I wish you would of picked my door. I craved your presence here that night, I just didn't know how to ask for it."

"Well, I'm here now."

It's tiny but I definitely catch the side of her mouth slide up into a smile.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Maur."

I feel a piece of hair fall in front of my face, so I go to tuck it behind my ear. But, to my complete surprise, her hand comes out faster. In what seems like hours, her fingers grasp onto the hair as all of her fingers tuck it behind my ear. I'm pretty sure she's going as slow as possible. I can't read her eyes right now. I'm sure my own have doubled in size in the last few moments, but her's are completely unreadable to me. I can't recognize what lingers there. It's something I haven't seen before.

Than, her fingers explore my jaw line and move back to my ear. I feel her thumb make a slow swipe at my cheek.

I'm on fire. My whole body has gone up in flames, I just know it. My ears are ringing and I can feel my forehead start to grow damp with sweat.

Never in my life have I had a reaction like this. Not just someone simply touching my face, but no action ever. No kiss has ever even made me feel this excited and scared. I feel so many emotions right now that when her thumb lowers to my bottom lip, my eyes close on their own.

It's only one swipe down the middle of my lip, she doesn't linger nor does she swipe again. But, it has set feelings I have never knowingly felt race to the surface. I can't open my eyes right now. There is too much- it's all too much. I can't do this, I can't. I need to bolt- I need to leave this bubble we are in right now and I sure as hell need to leave this bed. Before I can tell my body to run for the fucking door, she whispers something so quiet I almost don't hear it.

"Your so beautiful, Jane."

My eyes pop open instantly. Catching her eyes and unable to tear mine away, I stare. I'm breathing at a rate I haven't in years. Her hand still on my cheek, I bring my own to grasp hers.

Surprising myself, I put our hands in the middle of us. My eyes slip close as exhaustion overcomes my body.

Right before slipping into a deep sleep, I thread my fingers thru hers.

I don't let go all night.

After having an extremely productive morning, It's now Saturday evening. Not only did we get positive results early this morning, linking our suspect to the crime, but we got a full blown confession in less than an hour and the bastard got his lawyer.

Finding myself pour yet another cup of coffee, I look at Korsak who is finishing up doing some paperwork for the day. Turning back to my desk with coffee in hand, I speak up. "We did a great job today, Korsak. Not only did we close out this case in just a few hours but we now get to enjoy the rest of the weekend off."

I see him smile and reach to shut off his computer. He stands up, grabs his coat and speaks right before having left the room.

"I agree, Robber for celebratory drinks?"

Glancing at Frost, he quickly agrees and we are all headed out.

Running into Frankie on the way out, I throw him an invite, too.

It's a beautiful day in Boston. The sun is shining and the breeze from the coast is keeping it cool. Getting into my car, I pull out my phone and text Maura.

_Case is officially closed, we are all headed to the Robber, Wanna come?_

Digging through my glove box for my sunglasses, I hear the chime moments later.

_Of course, Jane! Do you really think I would say no?_

_Didn't know if you had other plans lol see ya in 15?_

_My only plans today was to see you. Yes, I'll see you then._

Driving the short distance to the Robber, I think about the first few moments of this morning. I woke up a bit confused at first, not recognizing my surroundings. After taking a deep breath, I know the smell immediately. Maura. I am in her bedroom, I am in her bed and we are still holding hands. She has moved onto her stomach while I remained on my back. Which means at some point in the night, she must have let go to adjust.

That also means at some point in the night, she thought it was important enough to lace our fingers again after she was finished adjusting. I remember the smell of her all around me and her fingers in between mine sent my heart into a race. I remember thinking how absolutely beautiful she looked. I remember wishing we could of spent the whole day in bed, close to each other. This Maura is one of my favorites. It's very rare I get to see this side of her. But, when I do i certainly take advantage of it. I openly stare at her when I get this chance. I memorize every curve and freckle on her face, like I have never before. Her nose twitches in sleep and I think to myself that I have never seen anything so adorable.

She's so breathtaking that she doesn't even know. How could she? Any opinion of herself surely falls short of reality. She's perfect, absolutely perfect.

Pulling up to the Robber, I shake the memories out of my mind for now.

Going into the Robber, I see Korsak, Frankie, and Frost already at our usual booth.

Sitting down across from Korsak facing the door, with Frankie and Frost sitting in the 'U' of the booth, I make a quick order to a passing waitress.

"God, I am so glad this case is shut and I am even more happy that we have a little more than a few hours off."

Taking a swig of beer, Frost responds, "I hear ya. I've put in my fair share of over time this week, we all have."

Frankie speaks up as Frost finishes, "Frost and I are thinkin about going to the Sox game tomorrow, are you guys in?"

Korsak agrees as I decline. I see Frankie's brows raise as he leans back in the booth. "You are turning down a Sox game? What else ya gotta do sis? Must be really fucking important."

Before I could respond, I see Maura walk in. She quickly turns her head to us and smiles as we make eye contact. I can't help but grin back at her. She has on a dark purple dress and her hair is wavy. As usual, she's stunning.

She stops at the bar to order a glass of wine I presume before coming to sit next to me. Forgetting all about Frankie's question, I shoot her a timid "Hey."

"Hello, Jane. Frankie. Vince. Barry. Have you all been here long?"

She moves to look at everyone across from us as she settles fully into her seat.

Frankie is the first one to speak up as he picks as the beer label in his hands. "Nah, Jane just got here and we all were here not 10 minutes before her. Actually, she was just telling us the very important reason she declined our invite to the game tomorrow. Jane?"

And all of a sudden, all eyes were on me.

I didn't even have a solid reason. I just knew I wanted to spend the day tomorrow with Maura. We didn't have plans, we never said that we were even seeing each other tomorrow. I just assumed that we would. I just assumed we would spend our moments of peace together.

"Oh buzz off, Frankie. It's none of ya damn business."

Laughing off my comment, the 3 boys slip into a conversation- planning tomorrow out. Maura speaks up as I go to say something.

She smiles and continues, "What are you doing tomorrow, Jane? I was unaware you had such significant plans tomorrow."

Turning my head towards her, I clear my throat. How do I tell her that I was just assuming I would spend the day with her? That sounds pathetic, even in my own head.

"I don't have any plans tomorrow, Maura. I was just thinking we could do something."

Taking a sip of the wine that was just sat down while I spoke, she licks her lips clean of any remaining wine, though she knows there is none.

"Ah, I see. Potential plans with me is more important than your favorite team's game with 3 of your favorite people?"

I knew the answer as soon as she finished.

"Well, yes. Of course. Those three may be 3 of the closest people to me, but you are my absolute favorite. I would pick you over anything and anyone."

I knew i must of said something right because she is grinning from ear to ear. She glances down at her wine glass as her fingers swirl the rim.

"As are you, Jane."

She says it clear as day and my heart is back in my throat.

Two hours later, we took the whole few drinks thing to another level. Out booth is littered with shots, empty beer bottles, and i note, quite a few glasses of wine. We are all laughing at some story from last year Korsak is telling and I know we are all drunk. But, this is exactly how I wanted this night to go. Having a good time, letting go with these 4 was what I needed after this week. Frankie spews out the climax of the story as we all burst into heavy laughter. Maura has brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter, which I find endearing.

Ever the proper lady, Maura.

Over time, we have shifted closer to each other. Our thighs are now touching from knee to hip. Korsak goes to finish the remainder of the story as I see Maura's hand drop from her mouth. I expected it would land on her crossed legs, but instead it lands on completely foreign territory- my thigh.

At first, I thought it was by complete accident. But, she doesn't go to snatch it away. My focus is completely torn from the story as I look down at her hand. There it is, a little less than mid way up my inner left thigh. She swipes her thumb across the top of my thigh as to ask if it was okay.

My head shoots upwards and meets her eyes. I can see the question there, also. I smirk and turn my attention back to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

The night goes on until we all know we've hit our limit. Maura's hand has never left my thigh, squeezing it to get my attention or sliding her thumb back and forth is the only movement. A week ago, just the thought of being in this position with her would of sent me running. It would of made me so uncomfortable that I wouldn't of even been able to think about it. But, that was a week ago and a hell of a lot has happened in a week's time.

So, instead of being plagued with insecurities, I am rejoicing.

I couldn't be more comfortable in this moment, even if I tried. Frankie and Frost get up to settle their bills at the bar while Korsak excused himself to used the restroom, just leaving us two at the booth.

Maura drops her head to my shoulder almost instantly after we are alone. Her hand has taken to moving back and forth, also. I am so content in this moment, so comfortable, I close my eyes as my head leans just slightly on hers.

A second later, I hear her speak.

"Would you like to come home with me tonight?"

We have all reached the slight downward slope of the night, but still remain very intoxicated.

"Yeah, Maura. That sounds good." I refuse to 'freak out' over her question. The best decision I have made lately, is to allow myself to feel all the emotions occurring I've been too stubborn to understand. And I am quite proud of myself, to be honest. There hasn't been many situations in my life that could cause more earth shattering change than this one.

And I am allowing myself to feel happy about it, damn it. I have no idea how this will all work out. The looks, touches, and texts may all fizzle out in a day or a month and that's okay because at least I allowed myself to experience it fully.

Seeing Frost and Frankie head back to the booth, we both lift our heads off each other. The same time we get up to pay our bills, Korsak passes us, bidding us all a goodnight.

An hour later, Maura and I have made our way back to her place and I have already changed into my pj's. Pouring her favorite wine as a nightcap, I hear her decent down the stairs. Turning around to ask if she wanted to watch a movie, the amount of alcohol tonight must have made me hallucinate. I am definitely so drunk my eyes are playing tricks on me because it is impossible to see what I am seeing. As Maura reaches the bottom step, I know that what I am seeing is in fact, reality.

My jaw drops as my eyes open as wide as possible with shock. Approaching me is Maura, whom has changed into her bed clothes for the night. But, not any bed clothes. She has changed into what I am assuming is some kind of teddy because a tight light blue satin robe is tied securely around her, hiding what is underneath.

The robe is extremely short to say the very least and even though she has multiple layers on, I can make out every curve.

Were her legs always this long?

What about her boobs-were they- I shake my head, refusing to continue with that thought. I know what I see everyday. I don't have to pretend I haven't. Yes, they were always that magnificent.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, I am extremely relieved she speaks first. "Mmm, my favorite, detective. Shall we see if there is a movie on?"

I am unable to form any thought, much less a sentence so I simply shake my head up and down. I grab both glasses as Maura sits down in the middle of the couch, leaning up to grab the remote. As I sit down, I leave some space between us. I don't know if I can take my very bare thigh touching the soft silk of her robe- or worse her skin. She takes the wine glass from my hand after brushing her fingers against mine.

I am suddenly feeling very helpless and definitely not in control. She is back to playing master in this game and for once, I am giving her the steering wheel. Even if I wanted back the control she so clearly has, I don't know where I would take us. All my mind can think about right now is focusing on the tv while trying to stop myself from out right staring at her.

It doesn't matter if I stare anyways, her outfit is burned into the front of my mind. The way she looks is all I can focus on. Making it my only goal to give all my attention to the movie, time passes slowly.

An hour later, we have both refilled our glasses a few times. Couple that with what we had at the robber, we are definitely feeling the effects of the booze. My hands are shaky and I know if i spoke, it would be slurred. A light headache has just came about and my eyes are droopy. Yes, I am tired. But, I don't want to give up any moments I can spend with Maura for something as trivial as sleep.

Maura has taken to the other side of the couch, now. She leans back against the arm with her legs stretched out. Her feet almost hit my leg, but I am so pushed up against the arm, they are just shy of it. She has a blanket over herself, hiding her long legs under and for that I am grateful. I don't think I would of been strong enough to not stare at them from my angle. But, at the same time, I don't think Maura would of stopped me.

Speaking up for the first time since she came down the stairs, I decide to attempt to break the awkwardness. "I am definitely feeling the booze. But, I am not sure how much more I can drunk-drink- without being extremely sick in the morning."

Her head turns from the TV to me and I can see her cheeks have a dark red color. Oh boy, that's a tell tale sign that Maura Isles is drunk. She giggles and she speaks up.

"Yes, I agree, I am feeling pleasantly fuzzy. I also feel warmer than usual due to the amount we've decided to drink. Do you want to head to bed after the movie? I think there is only about 20 minutes left."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe we could go for a run in the morning, too."

She slips her legs off the couch, feet touching the floor, as she smiles. "I would love that, it may be a later run since I know you'll want to sleep in. But, I am definitely agreeing to that plan."

She grabs our glasses to rinse them in the sink and is back before I know it. She grabs the blanket and folds it neatly to lay it over the back of the couch. She sits more in the middle now, too. Her legs are crossed, now, too. I glance to my left for a moment and catch her long legs run down to the floor. I scan them up and down before I even know it- I am blatantly staring. Due to crossing her legs, her robe has shifted a bit and is even further up her outer thigh than before.

I hear her clear her throat as my eyes tear away from her legs. They land on hers, naturally. I feel embarrassed for being caught opening gawking her legs. I'm sure my already pigmented cheeks burn with red fury now. I need to go to bed, to sleep off these feelings and take back my body. I feel as if sometimes, I have no control over it when Maura is near. It acts of its own accord, assuming I won't do what my body truly wants.

She speaks first. "Jane, you are allowed to look at me. I… I… I want you to look. Please, Jane."

I know what she is asking and it is terrifying. It is also the most ecstatic I've ever felt, the luckiest. My best friend, the stunning Maura Isles, wants me to scan her body. She wants me to look without feeling guilty. She wants my attention. She wants my attention on her body. She basically just asked for it.

Dropping eye contact, I start from her feet and slowly raise my eyes towards her face. I pass her delicate thighs and take perhaps a moment too long staring at them. She readjusts herself, uncrossing her legs, than crossing them again.

My drunken thoughts have taken a forefront in my brain and all of a sudden, I am lost in her.

I wonder how her thighs would feel under my hands? I wonder if I dragged my hands up her thighs if they would feel firm or pleasantly soft?

As I move higher in my inspection, I settle to her waist. I've been lucky in knowing just how soft her waist is. Holding her by the waist the other day in her kitchen- I know just what her curves feel like under my hands.

I move up and stop dead in my tracks- my sole focus on her breasts. They are barely visible under the robe, but just peek out enough to be seen.

I wonder what they look like bare, moving up and down with want. I wonder if they would feel my hands? I feel my lower stomach tighten at just the thought. My mind flashes momentarily to the picture she sent me. I know what her nipples look like, how dark they are, how centered they are on her breasts. I want to feel them so bad my hands ache. My reflexes have my moving my fingers at just the thought.

I wonder if I flicked my tongue over them slowly, just how much they would perk up. I wonder if I tugged a little with my teeth, what would happen. Would her head slam back? Would a moan pour out of her mouth?

Moving on, I see her chest has rapidly started falling up and down. I make quick time of glancing at her hands, which are on either side of her, grasping the couch so hard her knuckles are white.

I pause at her lips, too.

They are what I would be most curious of. I wonder what her lips would feel like against my own. I wonder what her lips would feel like on my body. I am assuming it would set me on fire.

Because just the thought of these things have me so turned on, I am barely controlling my breathing. I have allowed the alcohol consumed tonight to steer me down a road I have never traveled before. Taking note of how beautiful Maura is is a hell of a lot different than thinking about what her body would feel like against my own.

I finish staring as my eyes make their way up to her eyes. They mirrored my own when she came down the stairs. Her chest is still falling rapidly and I think- I think she feels it, too.

I think she is having the same reacting I am having. Actually, I hope she is. I hope my eyes have sent her just as far as they sent me. I don't feel like there is anyway back, now. We are both so far down a road never traveled, even if we turned around, going back would never be an option.

And that is exhilarating.

We sit there for a moment, both obviously feelings the effects of everything that has happened.

Knowing I once again have to be the one to pop the bubble before this all goes too far, I go to stand. But, just before I can straighten my knees, her hand reaches out for mine. She pulls me down right next to her. My thigh touches the bare skin of her own and I sink a little further down the road.

She still has my hand in her own. She leans over to my ear and whispers, "Touch me, Jane."

I go to snatch my hand out of hers, but she has a good grasp. This is fucking crazy, we are very drunk and we are going to regret this. My head goes to a very different place instantly as her words echo thru my mind. However, her words are the only thing my body knows. Before I realize what I am doing, my hand that is in hers slowly lowers to her body. It lands on her bare thigh. She has dropped my hand, too. It lands on the back of my neck. I can't believe this is happening. Every single movement has me pulsing. I can't ignore the thump that is hidden under my boxers, anymore.

I don't think I have ever been so aroused in my entire life.

Maura must of sensed that I got caught up in my own thoughts because I feel her other hand settle over my own on her thigh. Slowly, she guides it under her robe. It's still on the outside of her thigh, but the silkiness of her robe paired with her very soft skin is something I want to remember forever.

My head is spinning and I am feeling more drunk than I have ever been before. I have drank more before in my life, but tonight was paired with another kind of drunk. I am drunk off of Maura Isles, too.

She whispers my name as my hand starts to move on it's own. Slightly back and forth, just under the robe. She moves onto both of her knees, hovering over me suddenly. Which means I am no longer at eye level with her eyes, but with her breasts. My left hand is still gliding over her thigh, as her right hand comes to my shoulder. My right hand suddenly springs into action, landing on her waist.

She whimpers my name and I think I could come at just that sound. Raising my eyes from her breasts to her eyes, she's giving me permission because even though this is all so new, she knows what I am thinking. The only thing i want to do right now is untie her robe. My hands move slowly as they both fall on either side of the ties. I have no idea what I am going to find under the robe. All I know is that I want to find out.

Feeling suddenly nervous, I wait. I can feel her hands caress my neck and shoulders as a way of saying keep going. But, I am at a loss.

What if this ruins what we have? What if we do something so insane that we never come back from it?

Once again, knowing I am struggling, Maura takes control. I give it to her willingly. She settles both of her hands over mine and helps me untie her robe. As it falls open just a little, I am stunned. My hands go up to her shoulder to push it off of her completely, as I am taking in just what I am seeing.

My mouth falls, my lower area contracts, and my heart has never gone so fast.

Under that robe, is that fucking blue see thru teddy from her picture.

Taking only a second to stare, my hands move quickly to exactly where they have wanted to be all night. Fuck it, all week.

Her breasts fill my hands in a way that I instantly became addicted too. But, it's when my thumbs slowly smooth over her nipples that this night has officially spun out of control.

Because when my thumbs move over her nipples, they instantly perk up.

Because when my thumbs move over her nipples, she lets out the longest and deepest moan I've ever heard.

Because when my thumbs move over her nipples, a gush of wetness seeps thru my boxers. 


	9. Chapter 9

Writer's block is a real thing, guys. I have so many potential stories, one-shots, and ideas in my head but putting them 'on paper' is totally different. But, this story is finished! Enjoy the last chapter, guys.

Moans of appreciation poured out of Maura's mouth and traveled straight to where I feel it the most. I momentarily take my hands off of her breasts and slip her straps down her arms, freeing the objects of my affection. The look on Maura's face is that of shock but mostly of pure arousal. I can't believe this is happening. My brain hasn't even caught up with what is playing out in front of me to overthink it yet. My inner monologue, for once, is somewhat silent.

As I move in closer, my lips connect with that I truly want. My tongue circles around her nipple, but never touching it directly.

"Jane, please, you have me so wet for you. Just do it, I want it all. Everything you're willing to give me, baby. Please. I want you." Her sentence's are forced, quick. She's struggling to breathe normally. Everything that has just came out of her mouth is perfect. I'm so turned on, so ready to take this final step with her. The nickname makes me reach new highs.

Putting her hand behind my head, effectively pushing my face into her, I finally take her nipple in my mouth. Flicking it a couple times with my tongue, it hardens in my mouth. The amount of moans pouring out of her mouth, deep and long, are amazing. Pulling up from her chest, I lock eyes with her.

"This is the sexiest moment of my life, Maur. You're so fucking amazing, beautiful, so so sexy. I am so turned on." I say quickly.

Her tongue comes to lick over her lips, but not fully covering her ear to ear grin. I can tell my words hit her just as hard as her have hit me. It's obvious her want mirrors mine.

She gets off my lap and stands up, her straps still sitting on the side of her arms, her breasts bare.

Still holding eye contact, she reaches her hand down to grasp my own. Pulling me off the couch, she leads me toward her bedroom door. At the last minute before pushing open her door, she turns around abruptly.

"This is more than just tonight, right? You are not going to wake up tomorrow morning filled with regret and contempt for me? I can't do this if-"

I cut her off as I take her shoulders in my hands, directing her stare only to my eyes.

"No, Maura. This isn't just tonight. I won't have any regret, I promise you. This isn't just a physical thing. It runs deeper, much deeper than that, right?"

A shushed yes slips from her mouth as she pushes open the door. She leads me by the hand to her bed. Turning me around until the back of my knees hit her bed, she lightly pushed my shoulders so I can fall into the softness. As my ass hits the bed, I scoot back until my head is laying on her pillows. Maura is crawling ontop of me as she straddles my thighs, her center sitting on top of my own. My hands land on her hip bones as she slowly moves back and forth. She is rubbing herself on top of me. I am so wet, so hot, and I know she can feel me threw her panites.

Because I can feel her, too.

She pulls her teddy off completely, leaving her in just her panties and my jaw drops. She's fucking stunning, mesmerizing, she is purely magic. As my hands go to her waist, my thumbs swipe her rib cage. She is still moving slowly, but has increased the pace slightly.

Her hands have now made their way to my shirt, pulling it open and tugging it off of me. She's making quick work of my undershirt, also. Flinging it over my head and across the room, I am laying on the bed in just my bra and pants.

Sitting up on my elbows, it is now me who discards my clothing. As my bra hits the floor, her hands start feeling what her eyes are seeing. Her hands are smooth and soft, her fingers make their way over my abs. She has picked up the pace of her gyrating as my head falls back hard onto the pillow, letting a loud moan escape my lips.

"Oh my god, Mmmm" pours out of my mouth.

My body is tingling as I feel my orgasm creep up on me. My hands are going to leave bruises on her hips if I don't come loose soon. As her hands move upwards again, her thumbs flick over my nipples and her hands settle on my breasts.

Taking my hand off of her hips, I pull her head down and crash my lips into mine.

As if feeling her lips on mine wasn't enough, it has caused our breasts to settle on top of mine. The feeling of her nipples on top of my own is pure pleasure.

Her lips are soft and I bite on the bottom one as her hands tangle in my hair. Our moans have filled the room, echoing off of the walls. I start to move my hips to meet her movement now, too. I feel myself become so wet that it drips down my thighs, ruining my pants. As we part in order to breath, her mouth moves to my ear.

"I want you inside me, baby. God damnit, Jane, I am so wet for you."

My jaw drop for what has to be the millionth time tonight as my hand finds her panties. Rubbing my fingers over the last piece of clothing she had on, her hips instantly start moving. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that I am about to have my hands places only reserved for her lovers.  
After a few moments of teasing her above her panties, I slip my fingers under her last barrier.

I hear her breath catch.

Both of our eyes grow big and seek each other's stare out.

Our hips stop moving for a moment.

We both know the impact of this moment. We both understand there is never anyway to go back to who we were to each other before.

This moment is going to shake our world.

I've never read more emotion in Maura's eyes before this moment. My fingers seek her most precious place, at the slowest pace.

As her hands move towards my cheeks, I can feel our world changing.

My fingers finally land on their target. Taking my middle finger, I drag it from her clit to her opening, just once. My body is on fire with want, my heart is beating with love, and I'm changed.

Maura Isles is always the person I was suppose to find.

I'll never be the Jane Rizzoli I was before.

Hoping Maura feels the same, I search her eyes. But, as my hand works underneath her panties, she gives it away.

Rubbing her length more aggressively now, she squeezes her eyes close, but not before a lone tear escapes her beautiful eyes.

It's obvious, honestly. Maura Isles feels the exact same about me, about her world right now.

For someone who has never touched another woman before in her life, my 'instincts' kick into play. I know she's ready and I am damn sure ready to give it to her. Adjusting my finger from it's usual pattern, I move back to her opening.

And with one swift, but slow move, two fingers fill her.

I am inside Maura and I've never been more at home or happier in my life.  
Feeling my fingers hit her deep inside, Maura lets my name fall from her lips.

It's loud and it's filled with lust and it's the sexiest thing.

I start to move in and out and she's impossibly wet. Endless liquid makes it so easy to slip out completely and back in as far as her body lets me.

It's been minutes of actually touching her and I feel her pussy begin to squeeze my fingers.

Holy fuck, she's going to cum on my fingers.

It should've been obvious before now, but confronting that fact has me close to my own orgasm.

Increasing the pace, her hands drop from my cheeks to my hips. I use them to assist my fingers into her harder, arching my ass off the bed to meet her hips. That in turn, causes the back of my hand to touch my hard clit, too.

With the moans that echo off the walls, comes new sounds and words.

My choice of fucks and shits match her need to scream my name.

Knowing we are about to come together, I add a third finger into her and increase the pace of my hips even more.

And than it happens.

Maura Isles, the very in control, Maura Isles, comes all over my pants and fingers. I feel her squeeze impossibly hard on my fingers as my own pussy starts contracting.

I can feel her hands leave bruises on my hips.

Her body is reflective as a sheen of sweat spreads over her breasts and face.

Her head falls back as her eyes close.

She is still coming.

I still feel myself riding the high, also.

This is the most beautiful moment of my life.

Moments later, her head falls back to normal and her eyes meet my own.

My unoccupied hand comes to stroke her cheek, wiping off a tear. She starts to cry now, as do I.

We know.

We've changed us.

As her hand caresses my stomach, I can feel what she wants to say through her touch.

Our mutual tears never turn to sobs, never let out sadness or regret. But, convey something totally different. The overwhelming need to cement this emotion takes over my every fiber.

As my mouth opens to speak, as does hers.

"I love you."

Her body falls onto mine, as my arms circle her waist. Sounds between laughter and crying escape into the room, bouncing off the walls.

We're changed.

We have solidified our love for each other.

There's no turning back, even if we wanted to.

But, I know with every fiber of who I am, of who I was before tonight, neither one of us would ever change these moments, touches, or firsts for the entire world.


End file.
